Amaya
by Sakura Suzume
Summary: The sweet smell of night rain can sometimes be like a dream. Looking at the night sky... as if you can get lost in it. I got lost and I can't go back to the human world ever again.
1. Mi

Hey everyone! I don't own anything in Spirited Away except Suzume. Enjoy reading!

Chapter 1:

That's It I'm Going Back.

*it has been five years since Chihiro been to the bath house*

*one foggy night*

Chihiro: *she lay awake in bed* I have to go back.. *gets up and out of her bed. She slips on her pink sneakers and her creamy yellow sweatshirt* I need to go back to the bath house. *she walks out of her bedroom door. She passes her parents bedroom. She slips down the stairs and out the door* I wonder how everyone is doing… *she runs down the street and towards the old amusement park where everything started* it has been a long time since I've been here. *she pauses in front of the tunnel. Then she runs into it* I wonder what will happen… will they remember me? *she stops running when she reaches a lake with a fairy in it* I wonder if I could go on… *she calmly walks on the fairy and sits on a bench*

*the fairy starts to move towards the bath house*

*ten minutes later*

*everyone starts to move off the fairy*

Chihiro: I can't believe I'm here… *walks off the fairy* huh? *she sees a girl that looks at least a year older than her sitting on a wooden post. She's stunning. She has long flowing blonde hair with indigo blue eyes. Her skin is very pale* she's looks like a movie star…

*the girl looks at Chihiro. Then she stands up turns into a sparrow and flies towards the bath house*

Chihiro: she… turned into a sparrow… *she stares at the girl fly away. Then starts to walk towards the bath house*

*at the bath house*

*in Yubaba's room*

*the girl flies in from an open window. She turns back to human form*

Yubaba: Mi… have you finished your mission? *counting gold*

Mi: yes. Haku is on his way here. My lady a girl named Chihiro has came to your baths. She seems not to be a spirit.

Yubaba: Mi… get her and bring her here.

Mi: yes my lady. *walks back over to the open window and jumps out*

Yubaba: 789,987... 789,988...

*at the bridge*

Chihiro: *right in front of the bridge that leads to the bath house* I can't wait to see everyone…

Mi: *lands right in front of Chihiro* what are doing here?

Chihiro: you're the one I saw before… oh I'm going to the bath house.

Mi: you sure don't look like a spirit to me. *her eyes turn into a brilliant red* you don't belong here do you?

Chihiro: oh umm…

Mi: *grabs Chihiro's wrist and throws her on her back then flies up and into Yubaba's room* I brought her here as asked Yubaba.

Yubaba: Chihiro what are you doing at our baths?

Chihiro: *bows* I came to see my friends.

Yubaba: Haku is no longer my apprentice. He quit and went to live with Zeniba as a apology he became her apprentice. No good two timer. He is who you're looking for am I right?

Chihiro: yes he is one of the many friends I plan on seeing again. Who's this? *looks at the beautiful girl*

Yubaba: this is Mi she's my new apprentice. She came here with her parents one day and they ran out of time. They died trying to swim back to the human world. Mi was the only one that tried not to swim. She found the bath house and we made a deal.

Chihiro: what deal? *she is suddenly worried for Mi*

Yubaba: that I would bring back her parents and send them to the human world… if she sold her soul to me.

Chihiro: did you really? *looks at Mi with worried eyes*

Mi: I will do anything to save my parents and bring them back. *looks at Chihiro with her indigo blue eyes. Strangely they look soft and warm.*

Yubaba: Mi you know what to do.

Mi: yes my lady. *walks out of Yubaba's room and down the stairs*

Chihiro: do you plan on keeping your promise?

Yubaba: what she doesn't know won't hurt her.

Chihiro: how long has she been believing your lie?

Yubaba: almost two full years. She has learned a lot.

Chihiro: she flies…

Yubaba: she has the will to turn into any animal she wants. She prefers a sparrow though. She is so pretty… did you know she is an air to a thrown in England her family is very rich and powerful…

Chihiro: you have to let her go sometime right?

Yubaba: she sold her soul to me she isn't going anywhere.

*in the baths area*

Mi: *standing next to the check in section* herbal soak token. *puts her hand out*

Toad: *looks down from a tall pedestal* oh my lady! Here right away my lady! *hands her the best token he has*

Mi: thank you. *walks off to the baths*

*a tall black spirit with yellow eyes follows her*

Toad: a storm spirit… *immediately looks scared*

Mi: *walks calmly down the hall and to a bath as the spirit follows*

*everyone around them looks frightened*

Mi: *walks over to the right and taps on the wall. A door opens. Mi attaches the herbal token and sends it.* one minute sir…

*the water gutter comes down*

Mi: *flies to the top of the bath and pulls the rope down. She pulls the rope again when the water reaches the top of the bath and flies back down* sir *gestures towards the bath* you may get in now. *bows*

*the spirit floats over to the bath and gets in*

Mi: do you need anything else?

*electric sparks come from the spirit*

Mi: thank you sir… I'll be on my way. *walks out of the bath that the spirit is in* Lin be sure he gets he gets out safely.

Lin: why do I have to!

Mi: do you want to clean all the baths?

Lin: no… it's just that you take care of that spirit so much. If you like him that much why don't you show him out?

Mi: *looks at Lin then walks out of the bath area*


	2. My Real Name?

Chapter 2:

My Real Name.

*back in Yubabas room*

Mi: *calmly walks back into Yubabas room* master I'm done with my first assignment. What shall I commit next?

Yubaba: show this girl to a room. *points to Chihiro*

Mi: yes master. *grabs Chihiros hand and drags her out of Yubabas room*

*the double doors close behind them*

Mi: you need to get out of here.

Chihiro: Huh?

Mi: *keeps on walking not looking back* you don't want to be stuck here.

Chihiro: I just came to visit… *looks at Mi curiously* do you remember your real name?

Mi: no.. but my friends here call me Suzume. Most don't but you can.

Chihiro: do you miss… your family?

Mi: of course I do… they were all I had and I let them slip away.

Chihiro: do you know… Haku?

Mi: he is my only friend here. The only person who showed me kindness. But if Yubaba knew she would kill me. So around her I have to act like I despise him. You understand right?

Chihiro: of course. Is he coming anytime soon?

Mi: for the bath house anniversary. It is like a festival here.

Chihiro: *glances behind her and sees a very tall black spirit with bright yellow eyes and opens her mouth about to scream*

Mi: *covers Chihiros mouth with her hand* this is a storm spirit. He is with me. He has protected me throughout my time here. If you're nice he will not harm you. *uncovers her mouth and walks on*

Chihiro: he…he… is huge.

Mi: he is my father… the spirit of my father. Before he died he was a very cold man he felt as if he didn't have to show kindness to anyone as long as myself and my mother loved him, that's all he needed. So he ended up being a storm spirit.

Chihiro: oh… what about your mother.

Mi: she was a very strong, independent, and beautiful woman. She was the best mother ever. My father and I loved everything about her. She was honest and believed everything and anything you would tell her she trusted everyone. So she is in heaven and we're happy about that.

Chihiro: *looks at Mi* Suzume…

Mi: *stops in front of a door on the end of a hall* this is an empty room with a bed and a bathroom. It's all yours. Haku will be here tomorrow. If you need anything I'm just a floor below. I don't sleep so feel free to visit anytime you want. *walks away her fathers spirit follows*

Chihiro: *stares at the both of them walk and float away* I feel so bad for her… *walks into the room*

*several hours later*

Chihiro: *walks out onto the porch area and looks down* huh? Suzume?

*in a garden area below Chihiro*

Mi: *laying in the grass looking up at the night sky. Her father is floating beside her looking up as well. Lightening bugs are flying all over the garden* hi mom… I miss you…


End file.
